ropauls_drag_racefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Owenandheatherfan/(S1) Round 4, Pt. 3: Critiques
Welcome, ladies. When I call your name, please step forward. Ebony Dark'ness. Elissa Catharsis. Epiqua Uniqua. Gretchen Valesca. Morphine. Pussy Poppins. Innalotta Payne. Ladies, you represent the best and the worst of the week. Dorothy Gay – you unveiled your fierce determination this week... you're safe. You may leave the stage. Before we get to the judges's critiques, we need to address the fact that this week had the least amount of submissions; only half of you submitted both a runway and a snatch game impersonation. We're inching closer to the end... this is the time to step it up, not quit. First up is Elissa Catharsis. Jax I'm sorry to say your Lana impression felt a bit 2014 to me. Those parody videos were funny then, but since Honeymoon any true Lana fan would know we've seen a happier and more confident version of the singer. One that your impression failed to deliver. However, your runway look? Spectacular! The lips, the hair, the theme! I loved it. OHF I think Jax just knows a little too much about Lana. Your impersonation was a great example of how to take features from a celebrity and exaggerate them to make it funny. I laughed at pretty much every comment you made, and you were one of the few that responded to the other celebrities and tried to interact outside of the questions. As for your runway, Elissa has been delivering glamor for the past three weeks, so it was great to see you step outside of your bubble and deliver avant-garde warrior. The yellow hair, purple dress, and brown shoes all work well and compliment each other. The blood, axe, and make-up are the cherry on top. Sunny I didn’t laugh at your challenge, but I said “lmao” in my mind so you won there. Great runway choices, too. While I dislike blood (eyes Morphine) I liked the historical theme. Next up is Epiqua Uniqua. Jax Your Taylor Swift impression was my favorite of the bunch and it made me laugh. And your Jamaica-inspired outfit really brought out the best in you this week. I really enjoyed every aspect of your performance this week, great job honey great job! OHF Your snatch game was by far the best. Your negative spin on Taylor and her whole victim complex killed me, especially the references to "this sick beat," the Spotify drama, and Katy Perry. The impersonation was surprisingly self-aware, actually. I think your runway is cute, especially the ornate dress, but I wish you had less flag motifs (granted, that's hard to do with the country you chose). Sunny Loved your challenge answers. I actually laughed out loud, so thank you. Your runway was good, too, although I find the dichotomy between the “chill” Jamaican vibe and the fierce drag vibe to be… too distant. Next up is Morphine. Jax Okay, I have to give you bonus points for the Marie Antoinette theme. You know how to please a sister! Your Hillary Clinton impression was entertaining and I enjoyed it. Overall you did well in the challenge and the runway this week, especially the runway look which, even outside the theme, blew me away. OHF I wasn't a big fan of your snatch game at first, it felt like it referenced the election too much and not enough of Hillary herself. But, you brought it back when you referenced the Monica Lewinsky scandal / cedar rapids / "whipping." As for your runway, I think you stepped outside of your comfort zone while still maintaining elements of Morphine that I enjoyed (the sliced neck). This is probably your most polished look, but polished can sometimes mean basic, so I have to commend you for not losing your originality. Sunny For your challenge portion, I appreciate the idea, but overall I feel like you could have done more with Hillary Clinton. Your runway? I like that for once it wasn’t completely creepy. That was a nice surprise. Thank you, ladies, I think we've heard enough. While you untuck backstage, the judges and I will deliberate. ---- Ladies, I've made some decisions. Morphine. Last week, we asked: what happened? This week, you let us eat cake. You're safe. Elissa Catharsis. If you axe us, you're moving through this competition full swede ahead. Condragulations, you are the winner of this week's challenge! You have won a $2,000 gift card from Fabric Planet. http://myfabricplanet.com/ Gretchen Valesca. Come to Snatch Game. I'm sorry my dear, but you are up for elimination. Pussy Poppins. Your performance this week was a hard spoonful to swallow. ... You're safe. Epiqua Uniqua. You're Jamaican the judges go crazy. You're safe. Ebony Dark'ness. Your stalling left the judges in the dark. ... You're safe. Innalotta Payne. Your lack of effort this week has landed you innalotta trouble. I'm sorry my dear, but you are up for elimination. ---- Two queens stand before me! Ladies, this is your last chance to impress me and save yourselves from elimination. The time has come... for you to lip-sync... for your life! Just to reiterate - for a lip-sync, you will essentially be "gif-syncing." You can find the lyrics to this specific song online. You will post the lyrics in the comments, and under each lyric, a gif that correlates to the line that's being sung. There should be a gif for every lyric, though you are allowed to re-use gifs for any repeating lines (such as a chorus). You don't have to upload every gif to the wiki, just link to it. The gifs you find are essentially your performance. They should be relevant and dynamic. They should include some sort of dance or representation of the lyric. You should also have a gif for any sections that may not be portrayed in the lyrics – for example, if the song climaxes in a guitar solo, don't just ignore that portion. You're also allowed to edit the lyric text (so, if you want to color, bold or italicize the text for emphasis, go ahead). You have 24 hours to submit a lip-sync, that is, until 8:00 PM EST on Friday, August 18th. There will be no extensions. Good luck... and don't fuck it up. Category:Blog posts